Still Unwritten
by Ojufemi
Summary: [NejixTenten oneshot] It's Neji's birthday! But he doesn't seem to happy about it. What happens after Tenten finds him and things get interesting? Filled with fluff and bits of humor. [Rated M just to be safe.][Characters slightly OOC. Sorry!]


Yeah…. Another NejixTenten oneshot. I just wanted to get this out of the way. I've been doodling Tenten none stop these days, and I just drew her in an interesting dress and…. Bam. Oo;

Anyway, this is just a pitiful attempt of NejixTenten fluff. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, this is after the time jump.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, I'd make sure this would happen! Mwhahahaha!

**Warning! This may contain some material that is not suitable for younger children! If you are disturbed easily by adult subjects, I suggest you go read someone else's NejixTenten fic! The rating is there for a reason!**

oOoOoOoOo

Neji grumbled.

This isn't what he had planned his birthday.

Though turning a year older was usually celebrated with gifts, friends and many other things, he was not.

But this was Hyuuga Neji we're talking about.

He didn't have those types of birthdays. He treated every birthday just like any other day of the year.

Unfortunately his uncle had other ideas.

He had invited his Team and all the other Chuunins over for his birthday.

Neji had escaped them at the last second. He'd briskly walked to his room and had been careful enough not to get caught.Even, maybe by luck, anyone'sbyakugan. On the other side of his room was a door towards a porch, which he was were he now sat.

His pearly white eyes stared at the two cranes that sat at the edge of the small koi pond, to full from another meal to eye the large and beautiful colored fish. A small mourning dove was perched on the young mans shoulder, its melancholy cries every so often escaping its small beak.

Letting out a sigh the Hyuuga prodigy closed his eyes, finally at peace.

"Ah, Neji! So that's where you've been hiding!"

That was short lived.

Exhaling through his nose, he opened an eye to look at his female teammate, Tenten, standing beside him.

"How were you allowed to nose around the compound?" He muttered, trying to hold whatever curiosity back that may escape his lips. His single open eye watched her carefully as she sat down.

The kunoichi gave a shrug and a smile.

"Your uncle let me. I wanted to see what you were up to so I asked him if I could see you." She answered simply, smile never wavering. "So when he said he didn't know where you were I took the liberty to look for you."

Giving 'hm' Neji closed his eye once again. He'd get Hiashi after this…

Closing his eye, a silence settled between them. Not a comfortable one either.

He could tell Tenten was quickly becoming restless with the impending silence. He knew she had to speak soon. It was in her nature.

Instead, she remained quiet. His eyebrow raised a little, but not enough for her to notice. He cracked an eye open to see what she was doing, and as if to make sure she was still there.

She was still sitting beside him. She was stroking the mourning dove on his shoulder with her index finger.

Noticing he had caught her, Tenten gave a sheepish laugh and snapped her hand back. The bird gave a coo at her sudden action, startled.

Neji smirked lightly as the mourning dove gave the woman a pleading look. His smirk vanished as he watched when the bird fluttered down to Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten could only laugh when the mourning dove gave a coo. It was if he was asking her to pet him again.

Neji watched quietly as his brown haired teammate stroked the mourning dove.

Tenten had grown into a fair woman after the years he had been with her. She was, amazingly, wearing a dress today. She had told him her self that she hated skirts and dresses. He tried to hide his surprise when his pupil less eyes noticed her curves. Tenten wore baggy clothes -most likely some of the clothes she wore were for men- and hid most of any of her feminine figure.

Her dress, of course, was different. Very different.

It looked a little tight to tell the truth.

The dress had a high collar, a gold cloth collar making her keep her chin up. It was colored crimson with an oriental dragon wrapping around the back and front. In each of its many hands it held assortments of weapons, from katana's to Tenten's personal favorite, the bow staff. In fact, she had mini bow staff earrings.

The cloth between her breasts was cut away, exposing a piece soft skin. Neji couldn't help but stare at the skin for a moment before darting his eyes else where on her dress.

By mistake he had looked to her legs. In fact, they too were rather… exposed. The dress was cut on the left side up to her hip. Luckily there was a string that was woven loosely higher up, making any wandering eyes that may try to see even farther look away in disappointment. The ends of the string had small charm like kunai. Though Neji doubted they were just for show, even if they were small. Lucky for him her other leg was hidden from the dress. It just long enough to cover it.

Her hair was held in a single, elegant bun on the back on her head, two chopsticks sticking out of it on either side. Neji also doubted they were just for show. Knowing Tenten, she must've had a million poisoned needles in them.

His eyes finally rested on a fancy bracelet around her arm. She must've just placed there for the dress. It was sleeveless after all…

Neji wasn't wearing anything special. He was wearing the same thing he wore everyday. Compared to Tenten, he was just…. Plain.

A soft 'Ah' from his brown haired teammate brought him back to reality. His attention quickly snapped back to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not noticing the slight worry in his voice.

Looking at the Hyuuga prodigy, Tenten blinked then laughed.

"Nothing! I'm fine. I just thought I felt a raindrop." Looking back ahead, the brunette pointed towards the koi pond. "See? The small ripples on the surface of the water show that it _is_ raining."

Neji glanced at the koi pond, and too saw the small ripples in the top of the water. The soft pitter patter of the coming rain also began to echo around them.

In the corner of his eyes Neji could see Tenten still smiling. Why was she so happy about the rain? Whenever they trained in it, she always got upset. But she always kept going afterwards.

"What about it?" Neji grumbled while looking at the koi pond again. The cranes had left before the rain had started and the mourning dove was now hopping around on the porch.

"It's raining on your birthday, so that's means the rest of the year you'll be lucky!" Tenten said while holding up a finger as she turned to look at him.

Silence…

Neji sneered.

"… You just made that up." He said while looking back at her, an accusing look in his eyes.

Tenten's smile fell and she gave out another sheepish laugh.

"Eheh….. Maybe?" She muttered before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I just wanted you to be happy for once. I mean it's your birthday Neji. Your _birthday_! You're supposed to be celebrating with your friends, opening presents and have everyone bow down to you!"

Neji arched a brow. "I don't have any friends… and what would be the use of everyone to bow down to me?"

Tenten paused to think. Slumping, Tenten smacked her forehead. She was just joking about that, she wasn't serious.

"Can't you just have fun at least? All you're doing is hiding from everyone and moping around!" Tenten glared at the Hyuuga prodigy while crossing her arms over her chest.

Neji glared back at her, annoyance beginning to bubble up inside of him.

"I'm not hiding. And no, I don't want to have 'fun'." He muttered while leaning against a wooden beam.

The rain was now falling down harder then before. The edge of the porch had small puddles on them, unable to sink into the well polished porch.

"You're no fun, you know that!" She snapped, anger and frustration now spilling out of her mouth.

"I don't care! I'd rather stay here then spend my useless birthday then with you or anyone else!" He snapped back, beginning to loose his temper.

"Jerk!" Tenten spat at him. She stood up and then quickly threw an object towards the Hyuuga. He dodged it with ease. The sharp object –most likely a kunai- protruded out of the beam, giving off a glint from whatever light source that was near by.

He didn't notice a small box hanging off of the kunai until Tenten was already stomping away, the porch shaking a little with every step.

Glaring at Tenten's back, he looked at the box that was dangling off a string from the kunai. Impatiently he grabbed the box from the string and flipped it open.

There inside was a kunai (expected from the weapons mistress…) with the Japanese characters 'Neji' carved carefully out on the blade. The ring at the top of the kunai had a small bird at the end, delicately spreading its wings, ready to take flight. A piece of paper was taped to the top of the box.

'Happy 18th birthday Neji!

-Tenten'

Neji's frown faltered at the sight of the present. He'd gotten some amazing presents before, but nothing ever like this…

As he looked up to see Tenten still stomping away, his eyes lingered over towards a now opening door.

'Kuso.' Standing up, Neji swiftly rushed over to the angry kunoichi, grabbing her shoulders to stop her.

Surprised, Tenten became angered once again. Neji stopped her angry shouts by placing a hand over her mouth. Seeing the door behind her open even more the Hyuuga placed a hand around his teammate's waist and turned around, both of them facing against the sliding door.

"Who's making all that noise?" Grumbled a croaky voice. Tenten's angered muffles paused as she heard the voice, and because Neji's grip over his mouth and waist tightened.

"Sumimasen… I'm just…. A little restless. I'm sorry I woke you." Neji answered to one of the other Hyuuga family members. He must've been from the Higher Branch family for Neji to be so polite to him. He sounded pretty old to. So he must've been some sort of elder.

The old Hyuuga gave an annoyed grunt but said nothing else. A few angry mumbles and the elder closed the sliding door once again.

Neji released a breath he'd forgotten he'd been holding. Glaring at the woman he was hiding from the Higher Branch family member, he dragged back to the place they were before, ignoring her struggles and muffled comments.

Sitting down, he pulled the brunette woman down with him. Placing her on his lap, he kept his grip on her mouth and waist.

"It's not safe for outsiders to be around here. If you get caught you may get hurt badly." Neji hissed. This made Tenten pause in her struggles. Slowly Neji let his vice grip over her mouth slacken before his hands were once again at his sides. Well. One of them. The one that had been on her waist was lying over her legs.

Resting against the wooden beam again he stared at Tenten. She was staring out at the rain, her chocolate eyes reflecting everything like a mirror. But she wasn't looked at him. Was she still angry?

'Might be..' Neji thought with an inaudible sigh.

"Sorry." Blinking, the prodigy looked at the woman on his lap. Did she just say something?

"I'm sorry." She muttered, her eyes lowering to looking at her fiddling hands. "I didn't mean to give you so much trouble…"

Neji was silent for awhile. He'd seen her mouth move… Sorry? She didn't apologize easily.

Shaking off the surprise, he just gave a light snort.

"Just don't do it again."

Looking up at the Hyuuga prodigy, Tenten gave a soft smile.

"I promise." Truthfully, she was relieved. She hated seeing Neji mad. Sometimes it mad her angry too and sometimes it was just…. Scared her.

"Hn." Was all Neji had given as an answer. Inwardly, he smirked.

For awhile there was nothing but the sound of rain. It was drizzling and every so often Tenten could feel a drop or two land on her toes.

Staring at her feet, the brunette suddenly got an idea.

Neji drowsily opened one of his eyes as he felt Tenten shift on his lap. He didn't care if she sat on him, since she didn't seem to care either. He'd gotten so comfortable he almost fell asleep. She was most likely the only one he'd allow to do that anyway.

"What're you doing?" He grumbled sleepily, his other eye opening tiredly.

"Neh… Feel the rain Neji. You'll feel better." Tenten said with a smile. That smile… It made him feel so calm. He couldn't help but feel limp then.

Picking up his right arm, she held her own hand out with his out of the protection of the porch room and into the open garden.

Staring blankly at their wet hands, he unfurled his curled fingers, a small pool of water gathering in his palm.

"Do I look sick?" He mumbled while looking at Tenten, now pulling his hand back.

Frowning as he pulled his hand back, she shook her head.

"No. You just look…. Unhappy." She murmured.

"Really. I didn't notice." Neji said sarcastically. Tenten picked up his hand again.

"It's not good to be unhappy." Her head turned towards the cold boy. Their eyes locked for a few minutes before she put his hand out in the rain. This time she still held Neji's hand up, making his hand stay out with hers.

Neji scowled and attempted to pull his hand back.

"..And I don't like it when you're unhappy." She whispered, ignoring Neji's attempts to pull back just like he'd done to her.

That made him hesitate. Eyeing the kunoichi, he gave a grunt and stop resisting. Tenten couldn't help but give a soft laugh. He was like a child.

Both of their arms got tired within a moment or two. After what had felt like hours, they both began to feel sleepy.

Tenten, unconsciously, had rested her head against Neji's shoulder, eyes half way open. The prodigy had his left arm was resting on her exposed leg, the other draped over her stomach. He had his own legs up to make some sort of cradle for the woman.

One of Neji's hands was toggling with one of the charms from the string near Tenten's hip. He had lost his normal composure a long time before so his mind couldn't process any embarrassment. For now.

"Neji.."

Giving a soft grunt, Neji looked at the woman, confused to find her now looking at him.

Before he could ever ask her what she wanted, the brunette had closed the small gap between them, her lips pressed gently against his.

Startled, Neji jerked his arms up and twitched to move them as if to pull her off. Hesitantly, he moved his still slightly damp hand up to her face, his other hand drifting back down to her leg. He could feel Tenten tense as he slipped one of the charms that kept the higher open cut of her dress, loosen, and fall off. She pulled away, a light pink color tinting her cheeks. Her hands fumbled as she attempted to replace the small charm back where it was.

Neji frowned lightly as she pulled away. He hadn't had enough, nor finished with their sudden signs of affection.

This time his took her chin to make her look at him straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He muttered, his usual stoic nature making her shiver.

"I.." Her voice drifted off, still embarrassed. The way Neji looked at her push her to continue. "I couldn't… breathe.." She mumbled for an excuse. That much was true. But she was also pretty startled when he took one of the only things she felt protected with on this dress, off.

"Breath through your nose." He mumbled before claiming her lips. She nearly choked, caught off guard by his courage. She hadn't expected _the_ Hyuuga Neji to kiss her. Maybe that's why she kissed him first…?

His damp hand weaved its way through the tight strands of hair on the back of her head, making it for her unable to pull away.

Again his other hand drifted to her bare leg, the cloth on his own arm making it impossible for him to feel her smooth skin. Even so, Tenten still shivered at the act.

His mouthed the words 'Don't be afraid' against her lips. Neji wasn't sure if she understood him or not, but she had, attentively, placed a hand on his chest. He could tell she must've felt his racing heart since she held pulled her hand away. Taking his hand away from her leg, he gripped her hand and placed it back over his heart.

He was enjoying the feeling she gave him. The way she just so careful… maybe that was because he wanted her to place a hand over his heart. He'd felt protected.

As her fingers gripped his shirt, Neji placed his hand on her own chest, gently fingering the flesh that was left open from the dress.

Neji couldn't help but smirk as Tenten sucked in a breath at the new feeling. His finger moved upwards, snapping open hidden buttons of her dress up to her newly exposed neck.

Removing his mouth from hers he traced soft kisses from her face down her neck. He was encouraged when a moan escaped the woman's lips. Nibbling her collar bone lovingly, his mind raced as Tenten's left hand ran through his long hair. Seeing he no longer needed a hand up to keep her from moving away, his now free hands roamed her body. One of his hands ran up and down her spine while the other had again reached her leg again.

No longer afraid, the hazel haired woman's legs lifted ever so slightly. Her grip on his shirt tightened as it moved to pull it off his shoulders.

Neji, now sucking on a part of her neck, moved back up to her mouth. Taking this chance to preoccupy her, he wrapped his hands around Tenten's waist and picked her up with ease. Walking carefully into his room, he placed Tenten down on his futon after closing the siding door behind him with his foot.

Breathing in an out slowly, the Hyuuga prodigy looked over towards the woman was lying on his small futon. Before, she'd looked elegant, strong. Someone he might've shown respect and nothing else to. Now she looked small, innocent, and, dare he thought, sexy. She was panting as if she'd been running, her chest moving up and down with every exhale and inhale.

Tenten pried her eyes open to look at her teammate that was now hunched over her, his dark brown hair spilling over his shoulders and tickling her cheeks. Lowering himself onto her body, she limply placed her hands on his cheeks, one his hands moving up to join hers.

Smiling, Tenten shivered again. Strangely, not from his touch or how he looked at her. She'd felt so warm outside, but now she felt cold.

Neji, seeing this, quirked a brow. Lowering his head he rested his forehead against hers.

"Cold?" He whispered, his breath brushing away some of her loosened hair that framed her face. Tenten gave a nod, unable to find her voice. Moving his hand down to wrap around her, he gave a soft chuckle and a smirk.

"We can fix that…" His voice was now soft and husky. That was just about enough to warm her face.

He claimed her lips as his again, his body weighing down against her own. Tenten then moved her hands down from his face to his shoulders. Slipping the rest of his shirt down from his shoulders, her hands explored her teammates well built chest. After so many missions and extensive training, it wasn't hard to believe he was in this shape. True, inside the back of her mind she was freaking out, but in these arms, she felt protected. Just as he had felt with her hand over his heart.

Protected.

It felt… nice.

Now exhilarated, Neji slipped his tongue out of his mouth, trying to poke his way into hers. Accepting, Tenten shuddered as his tongue massaged hers, wanting a reaction. As their tongues danced among them selves, Neji had found the hidden zipper to Tenten's dress. It was right under arm that went down to her unclothed leg. How convenient

He pulled the zipper slowly, his other hand occupied with grouping one of Tenten's voluptuous breasts.

He gave a grunt as Tenten moved her face away, only to start nibbling on his earlobe. Her breath sent warm chills down his bare neck and back.

Finally the zipper was at its end, the tight dress releasing its hold from Tenten's curvy body. Neji began to peel away the dress from the top down, his eyes widening at the sight of lay under the evil piece of cloth.

Tenten's breath hitched as a hand brushed over her now naked chest. She could feel Neji arch his back as she ran her fingers work at his tense muscles. Knowing what he wanted, she moved her hands away from his muscular arms and began to run her fingers over his back.

Neji couldn't help but let out a moan. Lowering his head, he began to suck on the skin between her breasts. His heart was beating faster then ever, thumping loudly in his ears. He could've sworn their pulses, their heartbeats, were beating as one.

She was taking in shorter breaths now, exhilarating him to no end. There was a certain feeling of fire that followed the tips of her fingers as they danced across his back. He returned the favor by tracing his finger up from her hip to under her breast, gingerly moving upwards. Tenten let out a soft grasp as his hand nudged one of her breasts, probably out of his own sexual amusement. (The perv. XD)

Neji's hands soon began to travel down, exposing more and more skin as he removed the dreaded dress off of Tenten's frame.

He hadn't noticed until now that she had already begun to remove his pants. He paused when he felt her stop. Maybe she didn't want to go that far…

His body screamed to keep going, keep undressing her until his hunger for her was satisfied. Inside his sanity was battling with his lust. Looking up at Tenten, he let a growl rumble out from his throat. Tenten stiffened, not knowing what was wrong. He moved up to look in her face again, his white eyes questioning her.

Staring into her chocolate eyes, he could tell she was not yet ready to let him indulge his hunger for pleasure.

She must've seen the disappointment that flickered in her eyes since she had moved a hand up to caress his jaw line, sending a soothing tremble through his body. Tenten smiled softly, mouthing out the words she had always wanted to speak aloud to him.

'I love you.'

Both panting heavily, Neji nuzzled his cheek against hers before whispering, "As do I."

Tenten shuddered with pleasure, happy he wasn't mad. She shook underneath him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Neji bent his head down to give his beloved a kiss. This time it was tender. Unlike the other ones he had given her. Lust had lost the battle, but maybe not the war.

Releasing from the kiss, the young Hyuuga man fell to his side, his arms locking around Tenten's frail but strong body. She snuggled into his warmth, sleep quickly taking over her. Smiling lightly, he tugged the covers underneath their bodies and pulled the blanket high enough over them so that all anyone could see where their heads.

Looking over Tenten, he saw the long and small box that she had given him earlier was inside his room. The one-of-a-kind kunai was still inside it. Letting his tight grip around Tenten's body loosen, he breathed in her sweet scent before drifting off t sleep as well.

She's one hell of a birthday present……

oOoOoOoOo

HOLY SNAP! That has to be the longest thing I have even written up so far. Not to mention the fluffiest. I hope you guys liked it though. I don't think I did very well though…

If you guys want I can make a sequel to this. X3; I dunno how I could do it, but I could try!

(Review puh-lease :P)

-Zeta

**Notes**

Music used;

Rain part: Natasha Bedingfield – Unwritten

(Most of the fic was based around the song to tell the truth)

Random songs on the radio

The chuunins Neji is talking about are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru,…. Y'know. xD. Hinata is already there, since she already lives there.

The porch that I'm talking about goes around the small garden in one of the sections of the Hyuuga compound. Around the garden next to Neji's room are other rooms for Hyuuga's as well. So it's like… shared with other family members. I dunnon if that sort of thing has a specific name, so I just called it a porch. O-o; And yes, it does have a small roof over it. Think of Sasuke's old home. Something like that.

Again, this is AFTER the time jump. And please don't go saying, 'That's disgusting!', 'Ohmigawsh that was so wrong' and other crap like that. I really tried to make a fluffy fic for other NejixTenten fans like me. If you didn't like it, go read something else. The rating and my comment at the beginning (it's in bold if you didn't notice it…) would've been warning enough for ya. TT


End file.
